A jamais son padawan
by Nanthana14
Summary: Les pensées d'Obi Wan sont tournées vers quelqu'un qu'il a perdu et qui lui manque chaque jour. [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des livres, des séries ou des films. Tout appartient à Lucas, Disney ou au prochain qui va passer par là pour le racheter**

 **Les pensées d'Obi Wan sont tournées vers quelqu'un qu'il a perdu et qui lui manque chaque jour. [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Il s'appelait]**

 **Je voudrais dédier cet OS à ma camarade padawan Kaelyan qui m'en a donné l'idée. Ainsi qu'à nos maîtres MlleMau et Julindy qui sont tellement sur le fandom de Star Wars que je n'ai pas pu résister.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **PS 2 : Défi de l'auteur : Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi ? Dur de faire un choix, ce qui est bête c'est que je suis à l'origine de la question lol ! Alors après réflexion je dirais Ulysse le héros de l'Odyssée écrit par Homère. Je me rappel que c'est un des premiers livres que j'ai lu (en version enfant) quand j'avais 8 ans et ça m'a tellement marqué que j'ai plongé dans la mythologie pour ne pas en sortir puisque que j'ai fini par faire une thèse sur cette période et les écrits d'Homère.**

* * *

 _ **A jamais son padawan**_

Il s'appelait Qui Gon Jinn… Un nom court qui avait claqué dans sa bouche comme une promesse d'espoir alors qu'il était au plus mal… Par la Force ! Qu'il s'était senti perdu et désemparé à ce moment précis… Combien de larmes, il avait pu verser dés que les portes de sa chambre étaient fermées le soir… Comme il avait pu croire que tout était fini… qu'il ne serait jamais un jedi car, de toute façon, il avait toujours été un initié à peine plus doué que le moyenne… Les quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de ses treize ans avaient été les pires. Il se voyait déjà contraint de rejoindre AgriCorp, abandonnant son rêve de devenir un jour un chevalier jedi et il avait pleuré… Oh oui, il avait pleuré pendant des nuits entières… Une enfance d'abnégation et de travail pour ne même pas avoir la chance de vraiment commencer sa formation. De toute manière, qui aurait voulu d'un élève aussi médiocre ?… Et puis c'était là… Lors de ce tournoi que tout avait commencé à changer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même…

Il s'appelait Qui Gon Jinn… Bien sûr qu'il en avait entendu parlé avant de le voir observer son combat… Tout le monde le connaissait ce maître un brin anticonformiste et volontiers rebelle dont le premier apprenti avait disparu et le deuxième avait été happé par le côté obscur… Ce n'était pas très engageant, mais pour lui, il avait représenté l'espoir… Le dernier espoir… Mais, il avait été froid, distant et peu intéressé… Il avait perdu tout espoir en l'entendant le rejeter… En étant obligé de faire ses valises… Partant pour Bandomeer en sachant que tout était fini et puis… Et puis il y avait eu ce combat contre Xanatos… Il y avait eu cette volonté farouche d'aider ce Qui Gon Jinn qui pourtant ne voulait pas de lui, mais il avait été récompensé… Le maître jedi solitaire avait comprit ce que tout cela représenté pour lui et l'avait prit comme padawan, lui redonnant espoir en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il s'appelait Qui Gon Jinn et il avait été son maître… Enfin les premiers temps… Oui, c'était cela finalement. Les premiers temps, il avait été un simple padawan, écoutant un maître volontiers atypique et se posant toujours un nombre incalculable de questions, mais avec le temps… Avec le temps, les choses avaient changé… Lui qui était peu sûr de lui, hésitant et au final un peu perdu s'était laissé aller… Il avait laissé cet homme créer un lien avec lui… Il avait laissé cet homme le serrer dans ses bras quand il avait été si malade et en proie à la fièvre… Il avait laissé cet homme le bercer, le protéger et lui donner plus qu'un simple enseignement… Il avait laissé cet homme l'aimer… l'aimer comme l'ordre jedi l'interdisait… l'aimer comme un fils…

Oui, il s'appelait Qui Gon Jinn et il avait était plus qu'un professeur ou qu'un mentor, il avait été son père… Lui qui n'en avait jamais eu… Lui qui ne s'était pas rendu compte avant à quel point il avait manqué d'affection… Ce n'était pas étonnant. N'avait-il pas été amené au temps jedi à l'âge de six mois ? Mis avec les autres initiés sous surveillance d'un maître chargé de les élever sans les aimer ? Alors finalement, malgré la foule grouillante et bigarrée du temple jedi, il avait grandi seul… Tout seul… Comme il détestait se sentir seul ! Qui Gon avait brisé cette solitude… Il avait calmé ses angoisses, éloigné ses peurs, fait disparaître ses cauchemars… Il avait été prévenant, plein d'attention et de douceur pour ne pas le brusquer… Il avait pansé ses blessures et murmuré des mots apaisants tout en aidant la Force à éloigner sa souffrance quand les combats avaient été violents et douloureux… Mais surtout, la même idée revenait souvent dans sa tête… Il l'avait laissé dormir dans ses bras… Quand il souffrait physiquement ou psychiquement, il lui avait toujours ouverts ses bras et un sourire nostalgique se dessinait toujours sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémorait le bien-être qu'il ressentait quand il glissait sa tête dans son cou pour se protéger du monde extérieur… Il se rappelait de ses bras se nouant dans son dos et de sa joue se posant sur le haut de son crâne avant qu'ils ne s'endorment… Qu'il était paisible dans ses nuits-là… Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

Au fil des ans, il s'était appelé Qui Gon Jinn et il avait été sa seule famille… Comme il avait tremblé à l'idée que le Conseil ne finisse par condamner ce lien trop fort entre un maître et son padawan, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance… Ce lien avait existé et rien n'avait pu le briser… Par moment, il avait bien eu l'impression que Yoda le sentait ou que Mace Windu le voyait, mais jamais l'un des deux jedis n'avait fait une seule allusion à celui-ci… Pourtant, ils ne se privaient pas pour faire remarquer à Qui Gon quand il dépassait les limites du raisonnable, mais pas là… Comme si, finalement, ils approuvaient cette relation intime et forte entre un maître et son apprenti… Entre un père et son fils…

Il s'appelait Qui Gon Jinn et jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, jamais il ne pourrait ne plus penser à lui… Ils avaient été si proches… Ils avaient frôlés la mort tellement de fois avant qu'elle ne se venge et qu'elle les rattrape… Combien de fois il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir écouté son pressentiment… Pourtant, il le savait… Il lui avait dit… Il avait senti une menace dans la Force, pas concernant directement ce fichu blocus de la planète Naboo par la Fédération du Commerce, non… Il lui avait dit… C'était plus diffus… Et il y avait bien une menace… plusieurs même… Il y avait d'abord eu ce petit garçon sur Tatooine… Oh, il n'avait rien contre le petit Anakin, mais il avait vu la manière dont son maître le regardait, il avait vu comme il s'emballait à l'évocation de son seul nom et un terrible sentiment d'injustice et d'abandon avait germé en lui… Qui Gon n'était plus aussi attentif… Il voulait un autre padawan… Il allait l'abandonner… Il n'était peut-être pas comme un fils finalement… Comme les larmes étaient revenues vite ces jours-là… Des larmes qu'il avait pu retenir pendant que son cœur se brisait de plus en plus… Mais que pouvait-il faire à part l'accepter ?

Et puis, il y avait eu la deuxième menace… Quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant et qui le ramena à Xanatos et à Bruck Chun… Bruck… Un nom auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années et qui pourtant l'avait hanté pendant des jours… Celui qui l'avait rabaissé et humilié pendant toute son enfance au temple jedi… Celui qu'il avait haï avant de se rappeler que ce chemin-là le mènerait vers le côté obscur… Celui qui avait été séduit par ce même côté sombre de la Force… Bruck Chun… La première personne qu'il avait tuée… Et la première à laquelle il pensait quand on évoquait le côté obscur… Mais cette fois, c'était pire… On ne parlait pas seulement de côté obscur, on parlait de retour des siths… Il avait lui-même douté de leur retour malgré l'habilité du guerrier au double sabre laser à lame rouge rencontré sur Tatooine… De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à cela parce que c'était une toute autre douleur qui avait occupé longuement ses pensées ce jour-là…

Il s'appelait Qui Gon Jinn et là, dans la salle du Conseil des Jedis, devant tous les maîtres, il l'avait abandonné… Il avait affirmé vouloir prendre Anakin Skywalker comme padawan, balayant le sien d'un revers de la main en arguant qu'il était prêt… Il ne se sentait pas prêt… C'était si brutal… Il n'avait que 21 ans… Les épreuves n'étaient pas censées survenir avant deux ou trois ans… Avant qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il ne serait plus tout le temps avec lui… Avant que le fils accepte de grandir et de quitter son père pour voler de ses propres ailes… Mais tout avait été précipité à cause du garçon… Son cœur avait saigné, mais il l'avait soutenu, comme un fils soutiendrait un père, s'attirant la foudre des autres jedis du Conseil. Tout cela avait si peu d'importance à ses yeux à ce moment-là…

Il s'appelait Qui Gon Jinn et malgré sa détresse de se voir rejeter, il l'avait soutenu et suivi jusqu'au bout… Il s'était amusé de la ruse de Padmé qu'aucun des deux jedis n'avait remarqué. Il avait frémi en retrouvant le zabrak au double sabre laser comprenant que son maître avait raison et que les siths étaient bel et bien de retour, et surtout, il avait pleuré… Il avait hurlé d'abord en voyant la lame rouge transpercer le corps de cet homme qu'il aimait de tout son être… Il s'était senti enragé à l'idée de le venger laissant exploser sa colère en basculant fugacement, mais clairement du côté obscur… Il avait été satisfait de voir ce monstre tomber dans le vide, coupé en deux et il aurait même pu sourire en se disant qu'il venait de le vaincre avec le sabre de son maître, car il avait perdu le sien une fois de plus… Comme Qui Gon aimait le chambrer à ce sujet… Mais le moment n'était pas au sourire… Il s'était effondré en le prenant dans ses bras et il avait pleuré… Pleuré en le voyant si mal en point, pleuré en comprenant qu'il agonisait, pleuré en voyant que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le petit garçon et que, dans ses derniers mots, il n'y avait rien pour lui… Ses doigts avaient effleuré sa joue dans un dernier geste d'affection qu'il s'autorisait pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait... Puis sa main l'avait pressé plus fort et il avait continué de pleurer... Il avait pleuré pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était incapable d'imaginer de continuer à vivre sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés… Il avait besoin de lui… Il avait besoin de ses conseils, de ses encouragements, de son humour, de ses bras protecteurs pour se réfugier quand il se sentait mal… Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie… Il avait besoin de son père, besoin de ce père qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger et qui était en train de mourir sans lui dire qu'il avait un peu compté dans sa vie… C'était sûrement égoïste de voir l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il en avait besoin et ce fut quand ses yeux se fermèrent à jamais qu'il trouva la force de repousser ses sanglots pour lui murmurer combien il était important et combien lui l'aimait, mais c'était déjà trop tard, il ne l'avait pas entendu... et jamais il ne l'entendrait...

Il s'appelait Qui Gon Jinn et il l'avait pleuré des jours entiers, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer aux membres du conseil jedi, pleurant même dans les bras du petit Anakin dont il était le maître désormais… Un petit garçon qu'il aimait comme un frère et auquel il pensa quand ses doigts se portèrent à sa poitrine, quand il observa la substance rouge et poisseuse s'étaler sur sa main, quand la douleur finit d'exploser dans sa poitrine et que ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, quand son corps heurta lourdement le sol et que son esprit céda, lui offrant le visage de Qui Gon avant que le noir ne l'englobe et qu'une pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit… Maintenant qu'il mourrait Qui Gon serait-il là pour le prendre dans ses bras ?

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
